


Drop the bomb

by MissCactus



Category: Free!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gou being embarrassed, Humor, M/M, Momo being Momo, Sousuke being embarrassing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « C'est une blague ?! » S'étrangla Rin.Mais vu le regard mi-désolé, mi-amusé que lui envoya Sousuke face à sa réaction, ce n'était apparemment pas une blague du tout...





	

**Author's Note:**

> En commençant une traduction sur Free! je me suis retrouvée à retomber dans tous mes souvenirs de cet anime et maintenant je n'ai envie que d'écrire dessus... Triste alors que le fandom est presque vide côté français mais tant pis, je vais quand même m'amuser o/
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Momotarou était... épuisant. Il était une boule d'énergie impossible à arrêter qui ne cessait de courir à droite et à gauche sans jamais se poser plus de cinq minutes – ces cinq minutes étaient généralement utilisées pour contempler Gou avant qu'il ne se mette à la complimenter.

Depuis que Rin l'avait rencontré, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir fatiguer, tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormirait sur le banc-même des vestiaires, et bon dieu que ça ferait du bien ! Mais non, Momo ne connaissait pas la notion de fatigue et Rin plaignait d'ailleurs Aiichirou qui devait partager sa chambre avec lui.

Il se souvenait que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Nagisa il l'avait trouvé bien trop hyperactif à don goût, même si à l'époque cela ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que ça. De même avec Aiichirou qu'il avait trouvé clairement insupportable au départ – même si finalement le problème venait surtout de lui et de son caractère à lui... Mais tout s'était amélioré depuis, et il était heureux d'avoir ses amis avec lui.

Mais Momo... Oh lui, il avait du mal à s'y habituer.

La principale cause était, bien évidemment, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer sa sœur. Il ressemblait bien à son frère sur ce point. Il lui ressemblait aussi sur le fait qu'il ne se gênait absolument pas pour le faire juste sous son nez, comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il lui faisait la remarque, aussitôt qu'il prononçait le nom de sa sœur le jeune homme prenait cet air rêveur et ne cessait de lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait la revoir.

Dans ces moments, Rin se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui hurler que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ne la reverrait _jamais_. Mais en bon senpai, il se contentait de le fusiller du regard en silence.

Jusqu'au jour où il craqua.

C'était un après-midi où l'équipe d'Iwatobi les avait rejoints pour s'entraîner avec eux. Rin avait arrêté de faire des courses contre Haruka – qui nageait sans but dans la piscine de Samezuka – pour lorgner discrètement sur les biceps de Makoto lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'oeil l'air gêné de sa sœur face à une quelconque remarque de la part du plus jeune des Mikoshiba.

Le problème avec Momo c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'arrêter. Au début Gou avait été flattée par toute cette attention, comme elle l'avait été avec son frère, mais désormais cette obsession sur sa personne devenait franchement gênante, que ce soit pour elle ou pour son entourage.

Rin savait très bien qu'elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois de repousser le jeune garçon, mais elle était bien trop douce pour le lui faire comprendre clairement. Et elle n'écoutait jamais ses propositions. Un coup de boule c'était radical pour qu'il réalise qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, non ?

Ce fut au moment où Aiichirou passait derrière lui en essayant d'éviter les taquineries de Nagisa qui lui-même évitait les remarques désapprobatrices de Rei que l'aîné Matsuoka ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Ai, dis à ton copain d'arrêter de draguer ma sœur. » Siffla-t-il.

« Je ne drague pas ta sœur. » Répondit du tac au tac Sousuke qui s'essuyait distraitement le visage.

Il y eut un lourd silence, même Haruka sortit la tête de l'eau, tous étaient tournés vers le plus grand qui réalisa son erreur. Ils purent voir la confusion passer sur son visage lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils face à cette attention, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire et il finit par jeter un regard légèrement paniqué à Aiichirou.

Ce dernier avait une main sur le visage, désespéré, et était rouge de gêne. C'était une façon de lâcher la bombe...

« C'est une blague ?! » S'étrangla Rin.

Il se sentait presque trahi face à cette révélation. Un de ses amis les plus importants avec son meilleur ami et personne ne lui en avait parlé !

Mais vu le regard mi-désolé, mi-amusé que lui envoya Sousuke face à sa réaction, ce n'était apparemment pas une blague du tout...

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
